


[嘴炮双雄][卡拉格/G.内维尔]回礼

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 某个他们结婚了的平行宇宙，卡拉格抱怨了内维尔的控制欲，而内维尔决定给他一个回礼。
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[嘴炮双雄][卡拉格/G.内维尔]回礼

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于《Carragher in lockdown》这个视频，卡拉明撕暗秀地说内文豪难以忍受，链接分享不出来，大家可以去wb上看。

“我说什么来着，你的确是个控制狂。”杰米有些不适地活动着被领带绑住的双手，朝自己的丈夫埋怨道。  
加里没有搭理他的意思，在他灼热的目光中慢条斯理地抽下了自己睡袍带子。  
然后用它把杰米的双手和床头灯绑得更牢了。

“Fu……！”加里握住他阴茎的动作使杰米吞下了半句粗口，前者似乎对于他识时务这一点颇为赞赏，安抚性地吻了吻他的龟头。  
这给了杰米错误的暗示，在他含糊地继续抱怨对方时，加里终于打断了他。  
“我，霸占你的生活”，他似笑非笑地重复着对方早些时候面对镜头说的话，“直接安排好一切？如果真是这样的话，这个丑得要命的床头灯就不会出现在这里了！”

“亲爱的，冷静！”想想看，一个生气的丈夫，被绑住的手，和半勃的阴茎，再没有什么更危险的场景了，“你明白的，那些都是为了娱乐效果。”  
他的示弱换来了对方的一声嗤笑，但至少在他根部越收越紧的手被收了回去。杰米松了一口气，却因为加里接下来的动作差点呛住。

他的丈夫，曼联的前任队长，英格兰曾经最好的右后卫，在他们一边上床一边恶语相向的日子里，杰米都不得不承认他对于自己的吸引力。  
此时的加里已经完全脱下了睡袍，并大方地向丈夫展示着自己后面插着的假阳具。  
惊叹与嫉妒拉扯着杰米，要知道，他们早年胡乱厮混的时候都没有用过道具助兴，直到这几年偶尔分隔两地的时候才有视频性爱，而加里不知道什么时候居然自己买了这个东西。

“上次你出差的时候，”仿佛看穿了他的想法，他的丈夫冲他挑了挑眉，“我把你的数据拿去做了倒模。不得不说，它可没有聒噪的利物浦口音，使用效果好极了。”  
杰米无暇理会加里幼稚的挑衅，他的脑海中浮现出上次视频通话时对方充血的耳尖和不自然的扭动，他的下身因为这些画面完全勃起了，甚至硬得有点疼。

这似乎正是加里想要的效果。他膝行着来到丈夫的阴茎上方，同时手上过于急切的动作使假阳具在脱离时发出了“啵”的一声。  
“……”  
一晚上都处于控场状态的加里终于体会到了尴尬，他的脸不自觉地染上了红晕。杰米一方面感受到内心满溢而出的喜爱，另一方面又不得不咬住自己的舌头防止自己笑出声。  
而这些心思在加里握住他的阴茎直直下坐的时候都消失了。

真正插入之后，加里的动作却不再那么气势汹汹。他上下摆动着腰，寻找着自己的敏感点，同时也不忘了收紧内壁给爱人带来快感。杰米配合着他的节奏向上挺动，很快找到了熟悉的位置，加里也毫不掩饰地低喘出声。今晚的诘问到底有多少真实的成分，又有多少是为了增添情趣，两个人都心知肚明。  
随着喘息的加剧，加里的动作也渐渐慢了下来，杰米佯作不知，调侃道：“我下次再也不和你赛跑了”，被瞪了一眼后又笑着晃了晃被绑住的手：“行行好，亲爱的，帮我解开吧，我想抱着你。”

加里没有把杰米的阴茎抽出身体，而是选择直接向前探身对付绳结。原本就无法专心的他，在杰米故意使坏的顶弄下，花了很长一段时间才解开。成功后，他几乎脱力地倒在杰米身上，又被温柔地放倒在床。他的丈夫从后面进入了他，双手扶着他的腰，开始了原始的律动。  
感觉自己快要高潮的时候，杰米从加里体内抽离，一边在他的臀缝摩擦，一边用手贴心地照顾着爱人的马眼和双球，随着一声长长的喟叹，两人几乎同时射了出来。

杰米继续懒洋洋地压在加里身上，被对方用一个肘击推开，为了避免再次擦枪走火，加里言辞拒绝了对方一起洗澡的要求，并要求杰米把床单换好。当他走出浴室时，新床单铺得歪歪扭扭，他无奈的叹气，亲自动手把床铺好。  
好歹他这次记得把脏床单扔进洗衣机里了，他半是嫌弃半是喜爱地想到。

冲完澡的杰米重新躺着了床上，并最终如愿以偿地搂住了丈夫的腰，而加里也妥协地把手搭在了上面。他们肌肤相亲，像两个配套的汤匙一样贴合在一起。  
忽然，杰米像是想起了什么，把昏昏欲睡的加里摇醒，得意洋洋地凑在对方耳边说：“嘿，加里，我们好久没这么做了。如果利物浦这赛季拿了英超冠军，你穿着我的球衣骑我一次怎么样？”  
加里闭着眼睛，用一个砸到脸上的靠枕回答了他。


End file.
